Elle McKenzie and the Secrets of Science
by UKsBabyGurl
Summary: its like xmen but every1 is mutated by a chemical and the characters are different, so really its not xmen at all, but its most like it


Elle McKenzie and the Secrets of Science

By Bec Smith

SCENE 1 INT. MCKENZIE HOME, ELLE'S ROOM- DAY

_ELLE is asleep in her bed when the alarm goes off, she sits up quickly._

Elle

(Confused)

Huh, what is it? Oh man.

_Elle turns the alarm off. She throws the covers off her bed and puts her feet out. She is tired._

SCENE 2 INT. MCKENZIE HOME, HALL- DAY

_Elle stumbles down the hall in her night gown, KNOCKS on her MARVIN'S door and walks to the bathroom._

Elle

Dad its 6:30. Come on, you've got work to do.

Marvin (OS)

(Tiredly)

Just 5 more minutes.

Elle (OS)

No, now dad!

Marvin

I'm tired!

_Marvin tries to get back to sleep. Elle walks out of the bathroom with a cup of water in her hand, opens Marvin's door and throws the water on his face._

Elle

(Frustrated)

Get up, I need a lift to school.

_Marvin wipes his face and throws the sheets back._

SCENE 3 INT. MCKENZIE HOME, KITCHEN- DAY

Elle

Dad! I'm gonna be late! Hurry up!

Marvin (OS)

I'm coming Elle! Have you seen my lab coat!

_Marvin says from up stairs._

Elle

Look on your jacket hanger!

_Marvin comes down the stairs holding his coat and brief case._

Marvin

Thank you sweetheart, what would I do without you?

_Marvin rushes out the door. Elle rolls her eyes and follows._

SCENE 4 EXT. ELLE'S SCHOOL, ROAD- DAY

_Elle and Marvin stop next to the curb in their car._

Elle

Bye dad.

_Elle gives Marvin a kiss on the check and gets out. She SLAMES the door._

Marvin

I'll see you after school, have fun.

Elle

Sure.

_Marvin drives off. _

Elle (CONT'D)

Don't forget to pay for your parking spot this time!

_Marvin waves. Elle turns around and walks past the gates to meet her friend._

TIFFANY

Hi. Our new English teacher just got here. You up for a little sabotage?

Elle

Am I ever?

_Elle and Tiffany walk together towards the building._

Tiffany

So what have you got planned this time?

Elle

She has a computer, right?

Tiffany

It's a laptop, but close enough.

Elle

Well then let's just hope she some personal files we can hack into.

_Elle and Tiffany laugh and walk to class._

SCENE 5 EXT. ELLE'S SCHOOL, OUTSIDE ENGLISH CLASS- DAY

_Elle and Tiffany crouch down outside the window at lunch. MISS MCALISTER is stuffing her face with her lunch and typing on her laptop._

Elle

Okay this is it.

_Elle goes to press a button on her search control. A TEACHER walks towards them._

Tiffany

Teacher!

_Elle and Tiffany look like their searching for something. The teacher walks away. _

Elle

(Takes a big breath)

That was close.

Tiffany

Can we just get her fired already, before someone else comes over here?

_Elle presses the button on the control panel. Then searches Miss McAlister picture files and finds one of her in her swimsuit. Elle laughs._

Elle

Any moment now…

_Miss McAlister looks frustrated as she tries to get rid of the picture. The PRINCIPAL walks in. Elle and Tiffany listen._

INT. ENGLISH ROOM- DAY

PRINCIPAL

(Annoyed)

Miss McAlister, would you please explain to me why every computer in the school has a picture of you in your swimsuit on it, including the one we are using for our presentation to the school board.

Miss McAlister

Sir I honestly don't know.

Principal

Well you better find out, or your life at this school will be cut short, very short.

Miss McAlister

Yes sir, it might be your students.

_Elle and Tiffany crouch down lower so they are not spotted._

Principal

I don't see how my students could do this without a computer. They're all out to lunch.

Miss McAlister

I do have some education in technology sir, and these students are more than capable.

Principal

I don't think I've made myself clear enough, my students are not taught to activate a virus without a computer. In fact, they're not taught to activate a virus at all. So you can either find out what is causing this, and fix it in the next 10 minutes, or you will be teaching elsewhere.

SCENE 6 EXT. ELLE'S SCHOOL, CAR PARK- DAY

_Miss McAlister puts her suitcase in the boot of car and ANGRILY DRIVES off._

Elle

(Happily)

Another eviction notice signed.

Tiffany

I can't stop thinking about how the Principal handled things, it may have been wrong, but you can't have everything, can you?

Elle

I agree. Hey, are you coming to my place?

Tiffany

Nah, I've gotta clean my room. Hows your dad?

Elle

He's good, why?

Tiffany

Just asking, he seemed a little preoccupied last time I went with you.

Elle

He's making a new formula, for what? I don't know. Dad's been really secretive lately.

Tiffany

Yeah well, your dad's a scientist.

_Tiffany's bus pulls up across the road from where they're standing._

Tiffany

Oh that's my bus, cya tomorrow.

_Tiffany runs for the bus._

Elle

Bye!

_Elle starts to walk up the road, in the direction of Marvin's lab._

SCENE 7 INT. LAB, WAITING ROOM- DAY

_Elle walks in through the door and up to the front desk. MISS CALVERT is sitting at the desk._

Elle

Hey Miss Calvert, is my dad out yet?

Miss Calvert

He's just coming now.

Elle

Cool, thanks.

_Elle goes and sits down on a waiting chair. She waits about 5 seconds and then her dad walks through the lab door._

Marvin

Elle, you're early.

_Marvin is holding a book in his hand and is dressed in his lab coat._

Elle

I didn't get detention, that's all.

Marvin

Oh, well I still have to clean a few things up. Could you hold on to this…?

_Marvin passes his note book to Elle._

Marvin (CONT'D)

I won't be a second?

Elle

Sure dad. Hey can I grab a pie from the freezer, I'm kindda hungry?

Marvin

There's pizza too.

_Marvin is slowly backing towards the door of which he came out of._

Elle

Cool.

_Elle walks towards the kitchen._

SCENE 8 LAB, KITCHEN- DAY

_Elle opens the freezer and gets out the pizza. She gets a tray from the cupboard and puts the pizza on it. She then places it in the microwave. Elle's CELL PHONE RINGS._

Elle

Hello? Oh, hi Tiffany… I did? I'll get it off you tomorrow… yeah I'll be there, I always am. We did do a good job didn't we? He didn't even think twice about suspecting us.

_The MICROWAVE BELL RINGS. _

Elle (CONT'D)

Oh can I call you back later, my foods ready? Okay, cya.

_Elle hangs up the phone and gets her food out of the microwave. She is zapped and thrown metres in to the kitchen wall. There is a loud BANG and an EXPLOTION. Elle is knocked unconscious. Miss Calvert rushes in._

Miss Calvert

(Speaking loudly)

Elle are you alright?

_Miss Calvert sees Elle on the floor and panics._

Miss Calvert

(Loudly)

Oh my god. Elle, Elle wake up.

_Miss Calvert shakes Elle. She does not wake up. Miss Calvert rushes out of the kitchen to call Marvin. _

SCENE 9 INT. LAB, WAITING ROOM- DAY

_Miss Calvert sits down at her desk and rings Marvin in the room next door._

Miss Calvert

(Panics)

Mr. McKenzie… its Elle, she was in the kitchen, I heard an explosion and when I walked in, she was unconscious. Yes sir. No sir.

SCENE 10 HOSPITAL, EMERGENCY ROOM- NIGHT

_Elle is lying on a hospital bed when she wakes up._

Elle

Dad, why am I here? I was just wanted to eat my pizza.

Marvin

There was an accident, but you're fine now. Listen sweetheart, I have something very important to tell you.

Elle

(Confused)

What is it Dad?

_Marvin leans in towards Elle to speak to her._

Marvin

A group of scientists discovered a chemical a few years back.

Elle

You were one of them?

_Marvin nods._

Marvin

I stoped working with them after an argument we had, but I didn't stop my work on the chemical. Up until today I didn't know exactly how to make it become active. I believe, when you touched my note book, everything you touched also was contaminated by the chemical. The radiation from the microwave reacted with the chemical, and when mixed with the same original substance…

Elle

Wait a second, what was the whole purpose of the chemical in the first place?

Marvin

It was supposed to alter humans in some way… give them supernatural abilities, in your case the substance worked.

Elle

So you're trying to tell me… I have some sort of magical power?

_Elle thinks Marvin is being ridiculous. _

Marvin

Powers… and they're not magical… they're real. It chemically changes the DNA.

Elle

This is insane, I'm probably in a coma right now.

Marvin

I know it's hard to believe, I know it is. Look, the chemical is called Electropluronic acid. It's already worked on others… except we didn't have anything to do with it. If I know the scientist as much as I think I do, they are going to be after you for a long time. You're now what is referred to as a Lab Rat.

Elle

Dad I really wanna believe you.

_Marvin takes Elle's hand._

Elle (CONT'D)

Okay. Can I stop it? Can it be cured?

Marvin

It's not a disease, after you've got it, it's there forever.

Elle

So what am I supposed to do? I can't go back to school.

Marvin

When you were sleeping I rang G.A.M.S, they'll help you.

Elle

G.A.M.S?

Marvin

That will be explained to you. I can't do it here. I'm afraid you're going to have to spend some time with some friends of mine… away from me.

Elle

What? I can't leave you. I'm not gonna leave you.

_Elle accidentally makes her hand go invisible._

Elle (CONT'D)

Dad!

Marvin

It's just an ability.

_Marvin covers Elle's hand with the bed sheets._

Marvin

I ran some tests, you should have electricity, invisibility, self healing and strength abilities.

_Marvin checks a little black book for the abilities._

Elle

Whoa, that's amazing. Elle McKenzie's just learn the secrets of science.

_Elle looks upset and about to cry._

Marvin

Hey, hey don't cry.

_Marvin hugs Elle as she starts to cry._

Elle

I don't want to leave you dad. I love you too much.

Marvin

You have no choice I'm afraid. I packed your bag. There'll be a car waiting for you in the alley way.

Elle

When do I leave?

Marvin

Now.

_Marvin looks shaky._

Elle

What? Why?

_Elle looks towards the SCIENTISTS that Marvin is looking at._

Marvin

The scientists… you have to get out of here now. Jump out the window, its only 3 floors.

Elle

3 floors… do you know how high that is!

_Marvin looks frustrated._

Elle (CONT'D)

Okay dad… I'll do it.

_Elle gets out of bed and picks up her bag. Marvin gives her one last hug goodbye._

Marvin

Here, this is yours…

_Marvin passes Elle a little black phone._

Marvin (CONT'D)

It's a 1 way phone line. Press the button and I'll pick up. Go.

_Elle and Marvin look at each other. Elle prepares to jump._

SCENE 11 EXT. HOSPITAL ALLEY WAY- NIGHT

_Elle opens the door of a black limo and gets in. _

INT. LIMO, BACK SEAT- NIGHT

Elle

Who are you?

_A teenage boy, called JESSE, is sitting in the seat across from Elle._

JESSE

Hi, I'm Jesse, this is my job. I meet and collect the new members. You're our newest, new member.

Elle

Where are we going?

Jesse

I don't actually know where it is, but it's like a giant mansion, with a school and everything.

Elle

And what's G.A.M.S?

Jesse

It stands for Genetic Alterations and Mutations Society.

Elle

Are there people like me there?

Jesse

Different circumstances, different chemicals. But yeah, we're all the same… we're all in hiding. That's why none of us know where exactly G.A.M.S is.

Elle

You know, my dad only told me about one chemical, Electropluronic acid. Are there others?

Jesse

That one chemical is the base of all the chemicals used. With out it nothing would have happened. See, depending on what chemicals mixed, as well as the base, we are given different abilities.

Elle

What about you?

Jesse

I can… create and control any toxic gas known to man, whenever I want.

Elle

How did that happen?

Jesse

My parents died when I was 5, so I was taken in by some scientists. They wanted to find out if they could make humans immune to toxic gas. Luckily, the base chemical was mixed in so I survived… then accidentally gassed them all.

Elle

Now I know what my dad meant by Lab Rat.

Jesse

Not everyone at G.A.M.S had a little accident. We're almost like another race of people.

Elle

That's so sad. Now you all have crazy scientists after you?

Jesse

So do you now. They're just like photographers, they're all over you the moment something scandalous happens.

_Jesse looks at the black window as if he can see through it._

Elle

Do you have x-ray vision or something?

Jesse

(Disappointed)

Yeah.

_Jesse winds the window down slightly, scientists are dragging Marvin out and into a white limo._

Elle

No! We have to stop them! Dad!

_Elle bangs on the window but the doors are locked._

Jesse

I'm sorry, but if they catch any one of us, who knows what will go wrong.

_Elle stops struggling and starts to cry._

Elle

So? You don't have to lock me up!

Jesse

They won't hurt him, he's too important.

_Jesse winds up the window. _

SCENE 12 INT. G.A.M.S, SCHOOL, STUDENT SERVICES- NIGHT

_Elle walks in through the door. She knocks off a vase from a table and breaks it._

Elle

(Angrily)

Oh man, I'm so stupid.

_Elle bends down to pick it up._

OFFICE LADY

(Calmly)

Don't worry, I can fix it.

_The lady stands up from her counter And walks over to Elle and the broken vase._

Elle

I'm real sorry.

_The lady lifts her hand upwards and all the pieces of the vase follow. The vase sits its self back on the table._

Elle (CONT'D)

Does everyone here have abilities?

Office lady

Everyone, even the teachers. You must be Elle McKenzie?

Elle

(Unenthusiastically)

Don't I wish I wasn't right now?

_Elle walks over to the counter._

Office lady

Okay here's your timetable, room number, everything you need. Just make your way through that door.

_The Office lady passes her the envelope and points Elle towards the door._

Office Lady

I'll get someone to escort you to dinner, you must be starved?

_Elle smiles._

SCENE 13 INT. G.A.M.S, LIVING AREAS, DORM HALL- NIGHT

_Elle and many girls and boys gather in the dorm hall._

NIKKI

Hey, is your name Elle?

_Nikki taps Elle on the shoulder Elle turns around to listen._

Elle

Yeah.

Nikki

Hi, I'm Nikki, your room mate… or 1 of them.

Elle

(Curiously)

How many room mates do I have?

Nikki

There are 4 to a room. I'm the nicer one of the 3 you have.

Elle

Are the others mean or something?

_JESSICA and KIRSTEN just walked into the hall._

Jessica

Hey, get out of our way! Losers!

_Kirsten laughs as Jessica bullies a small teenage boy. Elle looks at them madly._

Elle

I guess I spoke too soon.

Nikki

You sure did.

SCENE 14 INT. G.A.M.S, DORM ROOM- NIGHT

_Elle lays in the dark trying to sleep. Kirsten and Jessica are being talking loudly._

Jessica

Did you see Jesse today? He was totally staring at me.

Kirsten

Jesse and Jessica, you sound perfect for each other.

Elle

Excuse me…

_Elle puts her head out of bed so she can see Kirsten and Jessica._

Elle (CONT'D)

I'm really sick of listening to you two, could you be quiet now?

_Kirsten and Jessica don't reply, Nikki laughs._

SCENE 15 INT. G.A.M.S, SCHOOL, CLASSROOM- DAY

_Elle is daydreaming when she is supposed to be listening to the teacher. She looks out the window._

Jesse

Elle, you really gotta pay attention to this.

_Elle turns to look at Jesse, who is sitting next to her._

Elle

I have to go.

_Elle gets her bag and leaves the classroom. The others in the room wonder why._

INT. G.A.M.S, SCHOOL, HALLWAY- DAY

_Elle runs down the hall Jesse follows._

Jesse

Elle, slow down, where are you going?

Elle

To find my dad. I thought I could handle this, but I can't. He's in trouble, if anyone can help him, it's me.

_Elle keeps walking down the hallway._

Jesse

You've been here 1 day. You don't know how to control your abilities yet. How are you gonna save anyone like that?

Elle

I just am. I'll figure it out.

Jesse

I'll help you.

_Elle stops walking and doesn't move._

Elle

What?

_Elle turns to face Jesse._

Jesse

If you stay and learn how to use your abilities properly, I'll help you save your dad.

Elle

You promise?

Jesse

Yeah. Maybe we could get a few others to help too.

Elle

Like who?

Jesse

I'm pretty sure Nikki and Luke would help.

Elle

Luke?

Jesse

He's a friend of mine. His dad worked at a nuclear power plant, he went there one day but it was evacuated. Don't touch him when his eyes are green. I take it you know Nikki?

Elle

Shes my room mate. What happen to her?

Jesse

School field trip, 6 years ago. She was left behind at the local doctor's surgery when it burnt to a crisp.

Elle

Oh. Talk about torture. I guess I'm lucky.

Jesse

Its gonna be recess in a minute, we could start your training then?

Elle

Is there any school rule about secret training?

Jesse

Not really, but even thinking about braking out is against the rules.

_The BELL goes._

Jesse

Come on.

_Elle follows Jesse back to the classroom._

SCENE 16 EXT. G.A.M.S, SCHOOL, OUTSIDE BENCHES- DAY

Nikki

But how do we break though the gates, it's not like we can jump over it, its got sensors that travel 5 metres in every direction.

_Jesse, LUKE and Elle listen to Nikki._

Elle

Wait a second, is it computerised?

Luke

Yeah, there's a control room next to the principals office.

Elle

What abilities does he have?

Jesse

Except for his appearance, he's basically a fish.

Elle

Well then, if I can learn how to become invisible, we're fine. I've hacked into and sabotaged so many computers it's comes natural to me.

_Elle is touching the bench, her friend's food and bags disappear._

Jesse

I think you can do a little more than turn invisible.

Nikki

Anything you touch, anything touching what you're touching… completely disappears. You can create a chain.

Luke

That is amazing.

Jesse

Training tonight, 10 pm. We'll meet here.

Nikki

Are you crazy, that's after hours.

Elle

Encase you didn't notice… this whole thing is crazy. I'll be there.

_Elle and Luke nod their heads._

Luke

Me too.

Jesse

You don't have to do this Nikki. No ones forcing you.

Nikki

Are you kidding, it's been ages since I've been anywhere. This place is nice and all, but… I have an urge to do something totally not me.

SCENE 17 INT. G.A.M.S, DORM ROOM- NIGHT

Nikki

Elle, there asleep and its 10 to 10.

Elle

Let's go.

_Nikki and Elle quietly get out of bed. They're already in their day clothes, not their pyjamas. Elle checks that Kirsten and Jessica are asleep. _

Elle (CON'T)

Okay.

Nikki

Do you think we'll get caught?

Elle

No chance.

SCENE 18 INT. G.A.M.S, LOBBY- NIGHT

_Nikki and Elle creep down the stairs. Elle signals Nikki to be quiet._

Nikki

I hear someone.

_Nikki and Elle wait behind a side wall at the end of the stair case._

Elle

I think it's the boys. Wait here.

_Elle turns herself invisible and checks around the corner and around the lobby. She walks back to Nikki._

Elle (CONT'D)

It's them.

_Nikki and Elle catch up to the boys waiting outside._

SCENE 19 EXT. G.A.M.S, SCHOOL, OUTSIDE BENCHES- NIGHT

_Nikki and Elle run over to where Luke and Jesse are sitting._

Jesse

Elle, are you ready for this?

Elle

Yeah, I'm feeling fine, it's been 24 hours since last time we did this. I can handle a little bit of energy loss.

Nikki

Well if you manage to electrocute something or someone somehow, we will be in so much trouble.

Jesse

Actually, I just thought she might be tired tomorrow.

Nikki

What I said should still be taken into account too.

_Elle laughs._

SCENE 20 EXT. G.A.M.S, SCHOOL, NEAR OUTSIDE BENCHES- NIGHT

MONTAGE- ELLE AND HER FRIENDS USING THEIR POWERS.

-- Elle turns invisible and shoots electric balls from her fingers.

-- Elle becomes an electrical ball.

-- Nikki makes a cross with her hands over her chest and lets them set on fire.

-- Luke's eyes glow green in the dark as he crouches on the floor with his head upwards.

-- Jesse stands in the shadows of a tree. Moon light shines through the branch cracks. He puts his hand up to his face to look at it and into the light, his hand has purple tinge to it.

-- Luke, Nikki, Jesse and Elle all stand next to each other. Luke's eyes glow green, Nikki's hands throb red, Jesse's body turns light purple and Elle's hands glow like a bolt of electricity. In slow motion they walk towards the camera.

SCENE 21 EXT. G.A.M.S, SCHOOL, OUTSIDE BENCHES- NIGHT

_Luke, Jesse, Nikki and Elle sit at the bench._

Jesse

This was our 9th meeting. I think we betta wait till we all feel awake enough to shut down the gates, make our move.

Luke

What about tomorrow night? We don't have school cos it's Saturday. We can rest till late.

Nikki

Yeah, when everyone's asleep.

Elle

I'm not tired a bit. I feel fine. Why do you guys all need to rest afterwards.

Luke

You must have self healing. You would of crashed way before any of us.

Jesse

Well I'm pretty sleepy. We'll talk at breakfast.

Elle

We better get back to our dorms before someone knows we're gone.

SCENE 22 INT. G.A.M.S, DINNING ROOM- DAY

_Jesse and Elle wait to their food in the waiting line._

Jesse

So I was thinking we all meet in the hall, yeah?

Elle

Sounds good to me, what time?

_Jesse and Elle start to serve themselves from the counter._

Jesse

Its gotta be pretty late or we might get caught.

_They continue to serve themselves._

Elle

Well, if you get enough rest you guys should be good for 12. Hints on the 'you guys' part. I feel fantastic.

Jesse

Yeah, well the teachers usually get to sleep at 11, so we can meet about 11:30 and go over the plan.

_Jesse and Elle make their way back to their seats with the breakfast._

Elle

Hey guys.

_Jesse and Elle sit down next to Nikki and Luke._

Elle

Jesse and I thought we should meet at 11:30.

Luke

What time do we actually start?

_Luke finishes his breakfast._

Jesse

12:00. if we meet at 11: 30, it gives us time to go over the plan.

_BEN hears the convocation. He sits on the other side of Nikki._

Nikki

Sounds okay. I shouldn't be so tired then.

Elle

Why is it so tiring? Is it the time we were out to or just the training?

Jesse

Both. If we use our abilities a lot, especially when we're tired, we loose energy. We can't control that yet. I think they teach us that the year we leave.

Elle

Why not teach it before then?

Luke

So we don't sneak out as much, cause trouble.

Elle

Smart idea, but it doesn't work for all of us.

Nikki

Yeah there are a few self healers here now.

_Ben sets fire to his breakfast and everyone jumps up. _

Nikki

(Angrily)

What the hell are you doing?

Elle

Nikki can't you put it out! You know, fight fire with fire.

Nikki

Of course I can.

_Nikki concentrates, the fire slowly goes down. The teachers rush in._

Luke

Nice work Nikki!

Elle

I agree.

_Jesse looks at the teachers and everyone sits down._

Jesse

Why weren't the teachers in here before?

Nikki

Maybe they were at a meeting?

Luke

At breakfast?

_The PRINCIPAL has a torch in his hand. _

Jesse

They were defiantly talking about something.

_Luke, Nikki, Jesse and Elle look worried._

Nikki

Oh no.

Elle

We're in trouble.

Luke

This is not good.

Jesse

(Sarcastically)

Guys, guys, we were in our dorms last night sleeping we have nothing to worry about.

Elle

Jesse this is not a great time for sarcasm.

Jesse

(Whispers)

Ben is listening, shut up.

PRINCIPAL

Excuse me everyone! Thank you. I'm very sorry we weren't here to help put out the fire. Luckily someone was. Now, this torch…

_The Principal holds up a torch._

Principal (CONT'D)

It was found outside this morning. I do not want to suspend the people who had something to do with this, but I would if I find out they did it again. Is that clear?

_They students nod their heads. Luke, Jesse, Nikki and Elle look at each other suspiciously. _

Jesse

That was close. Guys, we've really gotta be careful tonight.

Luke

If they catch us… we won't even make it out.

Elle

As Jesse said… we've gotta be careful… and we've gotta be prepared. If you think about it, all we're doing is leaving school.

Nikki

Not for good, I hope.

_They look at each other._

SCENE 23 INT. G.A.M.S, MAIN HALL- NIGHT

_Elle and Nikki are already waiting in the hall when the boys arrive. _

Luke

How long have you been waiting?

Nikki

Only a few minutes.

Elle

Are you all feeling alright?

Jesse

We're fine.

Nikki

I'm a little nervous.

Luke

You should be.

Jesse

Don't scare her, Luke.

Elle

Let's just do this.

Jesse

Right. We'll meet you outside, remember to call when you've deactivated the gate sensors.

_Jesse, Luke and Nikki walk towards the outside door._

INSERT - door lock

-- Nikki puts a key into the lock and turns it

BACK TO SCENE

Elle

Guys… if I get caught, could you save my dad for me?

Nikki

You're gonna save your dad yourself… with us.

_Nikki smiles. Luke, Jesse and Nikki go outside. Nikki shuts the door behind them quietly._

SCENE 24 INT. G.A.M.S, TOP FLOOR, HALL WAY- NIGHT

_Elle turns invisible and sneaks around the corner of the teacher dorms._

Elle

Right, this would be so much easier if I had a map.

_Elle takes a deep breath. She opens the door to the control room and sits at the computer desk to type. She begins to type._

Elle (CONT'D)

Okay Mr. Principal… I'm very sorry about this.

_Elle reaches into her pocket and takes out her 1 way phone. She looks at it._

Elle (CONT'D)

Dad.

_Elle presses the button and puts it up to her ear. She continues to type_.

Elle (CONT'D)

Pick up, pick up.

MYSTERY MAN

Hello Elle.

Elle

Who is this, where's my dad?

_Elle stops typing._

Mystery man

Don't worry, he's doing fine. He's a little unwell, but I'm sure he'll pull through.

Elle

(Angry but Calm)

You hurt him and I swear…

Mystery man

You'll what… electrocute me, through me into a wall? How will you do that if you don't even know where I am?

Elle

I'll find you… who ever you are. I will find you… and when I do… so help me god, I will turn you into a toaster.

_Elle hangs up._

INSERT – door knob turning slowly.

BACK TO SCENE

_Elle presses 'deactivate'. Picks up her phone and puts it's in her pocket. She waits for the person to come in so she can sneak out. walks in._

Mr. Cole

Is someone here? Hello?

_Elle walks out the door. Mr. Cole pushes in the chair and sees the computer has been left on._

Mr. Cole (CONT'D)

People have to learn to turn this off.

_Mr. Cole doesn't notice the FLASHING warning sign on the computer behind him. He pushes the off button and leaves the room. _

SCENE 25 INT. G.A.M.S, MAIN HALL- NIGHT

_Elle walks fasts down the stairs. She takes out her own phone, from the pocket in her pants, to call her friends. She dials the numbers and waits for it to ring._

Elle

Yeah I did it, I called my dad too. They have him, he's sick. No I'm fine…we should be back tomorrow night some time, at the earliest. How do I know? I traced the call. Thanks, I'll be out in a second.

SCENE 26 EXT. G.A.M.S, THE GATES- NIGHT

_Jesse, Nikki and Luke crouch down by the gate to wait for Elle. Jesse uses X-ray vision to see where Elle is._

Jesse

Okay stand by, I think I can see her. Yeah she's in the corridor.

_Elle walks out of the front door._

Nikki

(Nervously)

Here we go.

_Elle gets closer to her friends._

Elle

Come on guys, the alarm goes off in 1 minute, 17 seconds.

_Elle checks her watch._

Luke

Get ready to pull.

Jesse

You and Elle are the strongest, we'll get out of the

way.

_Luke gets ready. He holds onto 1 side of the gate and Elle holds the other._

Elle

Wait! Which way are we throwing it?

Luke

Over there…

_Luke points at the trees in the background._

Luke (CONT'D)

It's the furthest from Nikki and Jess.

Elle

58 seconds. On 3, ready… 1…2…3!

_Luke and Elle rip at the gates. They throw the gates into a bush making a loud BANG sound._

Jesse

Move, come on! The teachers are coming.

_Jesse helps Nikki up. They all run out the gate._

SCENE 27 EXT. SIDE OF ROAD- DAY

_Elle, Nikki, Luke and Jesse look as if they have been running for while. They slow down as they get to a road._

Nikki

(Confused)

Where are we?

_Nikki is puffing and leaning over._

Jesse

I have no idea.

Elle

I think I know.

_Jesse looks surprised as Luke helps Nikki stand up properly._

Luke

You know where we are? We're in the middle of nowhere… how could you know where we are?

Elle

(Saddened)

I used to walk up this road to get to Tiffany's house. It was a short cut.

Nikki

Elle… who's Tiffany?

_Luke and Jesse sit down on the road._

Elle

She's my friend from school. "Was"… my friend from school, I don't go there anymore. I miss her so much.

Jesse

We can't go there Elle.

Elle

I know… someone's probably invaded her home by now. But if we can sneak around it we can get to the main road.

_Jesse and Luke get up of the ground. Elle starts to walk down the road so they follow her. Elle starts to cry. _

Elle (CONT'D)

Damn it why doesn't this self healing work emotionally too?

Nikki

Elle, do you wanna stop for a while, rest maybe?

Elle

(Angrily)

I don't need to rest, I need I life back!

Luke

Do you think they'll find our tent and know where to find us?

Jesse

Not a chance.

_Elle keeps walking down the road. Nikki, Luke and Jesse walk behind her. Jesse uses his X-ray vision to see around the corner. A car is up ahead._

Jesse

Car! Get off the road!

_Jesse, Luke and Nikki run into the bushes on the side of the road. Elle stands on the side of the road but turns invisible. She watches as the car passes._

Luke

Elle!

_Nikki runs out of the bush first, followed by the boys. _

Elle

I'm here.

_Elle appears. _

Jesse

Elle, are you crazy? Wait, that's a dumb question!

Elle

Sorry. This really sucks.

Luke

Yeah, don't we know it?

Nikki

Depending on the circumstances, being a Lab Rat isn't always that bad. If you know what I'm mean?

Elle

Yeah, right. If you like being a freak. We're cut of from the real world, we're treated like aliens. We were all once the same, but nobody cares. Come on, let's go be heroes.

_Nikki smiles. Luke, Jesse and Elle continue walking, Nikki runs after them._

SCENE 28 EXT. TIFFANY'S HOUSE, FRONT YARD- DAY

_Jesse, Nikki, Luke and Elle poke their heads around the corner of the house._

Elle

Okay, the main road is behind those trees.

Jesse

There's someone coming out the door.

_A white coated man with a brief case walks out of the front door._

Nikki

(Panics)

He's coming this way.

Elle

Under the house.

Luke

(Whispers loudly)

Stay here.

_Nikki and Jesse crawl under the house as fast as they can. Elle keeps to the wall and Luke walks in front of the man. _

Jesse

(Whispers)

Be careful Luke, you can't poison him.

Luke

Hi I'm looking for Tiffany, is she here?

_The man looks confused._

MAN 1

No, she's not here.

Luke

Well, I'm her friend, could I leave a message?

_Luke looks at the house._

Man 1

Ah, I guess.

Luke

Could you just move over there Sir?

_Luke moves around the corner with the man. Luke touches his neck and the man drops to the floor asleep._

Luke (CONT'D)

That wasn't too hard. He's so stupid.

_Nikki and Jesse crawl out from under the house. Elle helps Nikki up._

Nikki

Are you kidding Luke? You scared the hell out of us.

Jesse

Can you check his brief case, Elle? Luke and I will go inside.

Elle

It might be easier if I go, they won't see me.

Luke

I think that's a better idea. If we go in, they'll see us and we'll end up poisoning everyone.

Jesse

Good point.

_Nikki starts to go through the man's brief case. Luke and Jesse roll the man under the house._

Nikki

I found some ID.

_Elle walks up to the house._

SCENE 29 INT. TIFFANY'S HOUSE, HALL- DAY

_Elle is a blur walking down the hallway. She sees a few men in the lounge room._

INT. TIFFANY'S HOUSE, LOUNGE ROOM- DAY

MAN 2

Excuse me sir, where would you like the girl's diary?

_Elle's mouth widens. _

MAN 3

Put it with her other belongings.

SCENE 30 EXT. TIFFANY'S HOUSE, FRONT YARD- DAY

_Elle runs out the front door and towards Nikki and the boys. _

Elle

There are 2 guys… and they're taking her stuff. I need some answers.

Jesse

Answers to what questions?

Elle

Come on Jesse, where in this world is my friend? Why did they do this? Tiffany knows nothing, if she knows nothing she can tell them nothing. If she doesn't talk… what will they do to her?

_Jesse doesn't move. Elle hears a man coming and slowly walks _

_towards the door. _

Jesse

Hey! Elle… try not to hurt them, they need to be able to talk!

_Elle smiles at Jesse._

Elle

Get yourselves out if you're hurt okay?

_They all line up in front of the door way about 8 metres from the entrance._

Luke

Ready when you are.

_Elle makes her hand into a ball of electricity. Luke's eyes go green. Jesse glows purple and Nikki body is radiating heat so she looks like shes throbbing. _

Nikki

What are we waiting for?

_The men walk out the front door and Elle throws a ball of electricity at the porch. _

Nikki

That, I guess.

Elle

Where are the people who live here!

_The men look surprised but not scared._

Man 2

Gods knows.

Elle

Wrong answer!

_Luke, Jesse, Nikki and Elle slowly move towards the men._

Nikki

You betta give us something to work with, very soon.

Man 3

We don't know anything.

Jesse

Why are you here then?

Man 2

They asked us to collect some things.

Luke

Who did?

Man 3

Some scientists, who do you think?

Nikki

We're asking the questions. Who's in the car?

_The men look at the car._

Man 2

No one, at the moment.

_Elle walks over to the car and pulls on the handle. The windows are tinted._

Elle

It's locked.

Man 3

And that's the way it's going to stay.

_Luke walks over to the car as well. He smashes the front seat window and pulls the door off the hinges. _

Luke

It's still locked… just not quite connected to the car anymore.

_Tiffany and her mom are in the back seat._

Elle

So you do no something, you know a lot. Open the other doors.

_Man 3 takes a BEEPER of his pocket and presses the button. The other doors open. Nikki runs over to the boot. Jesse stays in front of the men. Nikki lifts up the boot. Elle and Luke get Tiffany and her mom out of the car._

Nikki

You've got a lot of equipment in your boot.

_There is a large amount of science equipment in the boot. _

Jesse

Where were you gonna take them!

Man 2

(Afraid)

The address is on the dash board.

Man 3

(Angry)

What are you doing?

_Man 3 directs his anger at Man 2._

Luke

He's a lot smarter than you.

Elle

What are we supposed to do with them? They know who we are now.

Jesse

No problem. Isn't there a gas that can create memory loss?

_Nikki, Luke and Elle try to wake Tiffany and her mom up. The men_

_Make a run for it so Jesse runs after them. _

SCENE 31 EXT. TIFFANY'S HOUSE, FRONT YARD- DAY

_Jesse runs back to the car, where Luke, Nikki and Elle are trying still to wake Tiffany and her mom._

Elle

They're alive, there just not waking up. I think they were given some sort of drug.

Jesse

Yeah, well the all 3 men are sitting at a bus stop absolutely clueless. They're not gonna say a thing.

Nikki

But what are supposed to do with these 2?

_Jesse looks at Tiffany and her mom asleep. Luke picks a drug container up of the floor._

Luke

You guys, is this the drug they used?

_Luke shows Elle the container._

Jesse

Is there an antidote?

Luke

Maybe… this? I'm not sure though.

_Luke picks up another container from the car seat. He shows Elle again._

Elle

My dad's a scientist… he kept this chart, when I got bored, I'd read it. All the chemicals should be opposites.

Jesse

How do you know if it's an opposite?

Elle

It's hard to explain, but this is definitely it.

Nikki

How much do they need?

_Nikki is about to give them the antidote._

Elle

Wait, if they see us here they'll know something's up. I say we take them to a friend's house, give them the antidote and leave before they wake up.

Luke

Are you sure?

Elle

It's probably best for their safety. Tiffany's cousin lives around the corner, I know where she keeps her spare key.

SCENE 32 EXT. CRUISE BOAT, STERN- DAY

_Jesse, Elle, Nikki and Luke are hiding behind some boxes at the end of a carrier boat. _

Elle

This boat is going so slow.

Jesse

Hey, you know that address we got from the car?

Nikki

What about it?

Jesse

It's the same as Elle's traced call, they're still there.

Luke

What if it's a trap?

Elle

How could it be a trap?

Luke

Maybe they wanted you to ring your dad and find the address at Tiffany's.

Nikki

But how did they know we would find the address in the car?

Luke

Um… ah… yeah, well…

Jesse

Luke, face it, she has a point.

_The boat stops at the dock._

Elle

About time.

Nikki

They're going to start unloading these boxes soon, we've gotta get off now.

Jesse

She's right. Elle you wanna go first?

_Luke rolls his eyes._

Elle

Yeah, sure.

_Elle starts to move._

Luke

How are we supposed to know where you're going?

_Elle stops to think._

Elle

I don't know… I'll pull you along.

_Elle turns invisible._

Nikki

Fair enough. Let's go then.

_Nikki is being pulled along by Elle. Luke and Jesse follow her._

SCENE 33 EXT. CRUISE BOAT, DOCKS, LOADING AREA- DAY

_Nikki suddenly stops behind a corner. Jesse and Luke almost knock her over._

Elle

Stay here. I'll be back in seconds, okay?

_Luke, Nikki and Jesse crouch down behind a box to wait for Elle. Elle comes back, she is holding a few chicken sandwiches. All they see is a floating plate and food. _

Elle (CONT'D)

(Sarcastically)

What? I was hungry. These guys have tons of food anyway.

_Luke is the first one to take the food from Elle._

SCENE 34 EXT. DOCKS, EXIT- DAY

_Jesse, Elle, Nikki and Luke run through the exit laughing. They stand by the gates for a rest. _

Luke

I don't think I've ever stolen food before.

_Luke had a smudge on his mouth. _

Nikki

We never had to.

Jesse

We still don't.

Elle

What do you mean?

Jesse

I started my own trust fund when I was 9. I have $ 193. The only thing is… we might not be able to just walk in any café.

Luke

Why not?

Jesse

Ever heard of wanted posters?

Elle

Well at least we have money. If we really need to we can pay someone to get it for us.

BOATMAN

Hey! What are you doing in here!

_A man appears from behind the gates._

Nikki

Run!

_Nikki, Luke, Elle and Jesse run to get out of the docks. _

Boatman

Get back here! Someone stop them!

_5 men start chasing after them._

Luke

This way, over that fence.

_Luke jumps over the fence. Jesse and Elle help Nikki over and then get over themselves. Elle gives the fence a zap of electricity._

Elle

That should hold them. Where to now?

Nikki

I hate fences.

_Jesse and Luke laugh. Elle smiles. _

Jesse

How about we check out this address?

SCENE 35 EXT. NEW YORK, CITY SREETS- DAY

_Jesse looks up at the buildings. _

Nikki

(Amazed)

Wow, this place is huge.

Luke

It's nothing much, I used to live here.

Jesse

Are you kidding? I've never been here and I've spend the last 8 years of my life in an educational detention centre.

Luke

We do have excursions… occasionally.

Nikki

I wonder if our teachers know where we are.

_Jesse stands on the road and almost gets hit by a car. He jumps backwards. _

Elle

They definitely know where we're going, no doubt about it. And you guys look like lost dogs. We are supposed to be blending in.

Jesse

We're tourists.

_Elle walks over to a directory book. She flicks through._

Elle

(Sarcastic)

Tourists that sound like we've lived here our whole lives…really believable.

_Elle keeps looking._

Elle (CONT'D)

Here… it's an abandoned laboratory.

Luke

Is it far?

Elle

Not really, but this journey is gonna take much longer than I thought.

Nikki

At least we have the address or we would be here for weeks.

_Elle closes the book._

Elle

What happened to the last person that broke out of you know where?

Jesse

Oh just suspension… a lot of suspension. They wouldn't expel us cos of our abilities. Who knows what we would do, accidents or on purpose, we'd wreak havoc all over.

Elle

I've had enough suspension thanks, I choose life.

_Elle puts her hand out for a cab._

Nikki

What do you mean?

Elle

Are we gonna go back to you know where or not? I mean come on, it is a detention centre.

_The cab comes and they all get in._

SCENE 36 INT. CAB, BACK SEAT- DAY

CAB DRIVER

What do you guys want to do at the old Lab anyway?

_Everyone in the back seat is squished._

Elle

My dog ran away.

Cab driver

What makes you think he will be at there?

Jesse

He won't be… he'll be next to it.

Elle

At the sand piles.

Cab driver

You guys should have sorted out your story before you got in.

_Nikki pushes Luke over to get more room._

Elle

Excuse me?

Cab driver

You heard me.

INSERT - Cab driver's badge

"N.SI.A"

BACK TO SCENE

_Elle looks at the drivers badge through the rear vision mirror. _

Elle

(Whispers to herself)

National… Science… Intelligence… Association.

Elle (CONT'D)

His name tag! He's one of them!

_The car gets to an alley way and the driver locks the doors._

Jesse

Smash the windows!

_Luke and Elle are sitting on the outside seats so they use their elbow and wack the windows._

Luke

Its not working, he's got break proof glass.

_The driver gets out and throws a match at the car._

Luke

Oh no! Not fire.

Jesse

Man… Nikki's here. Put the fire out Nikki!

Elle

He's got break proof windows but not a break proof roof.

_The cab catches fire, Nikki blows it out. The driver lights a match again._

Elle (CONT'D)

Ready Luke?

_Luke and Elle punch their fist through the roof. They then rip off the roof so that they can fit through the hole. _

Cab driver

What the hell.

_Elle pokes the top half of her body outside the car roof._

Elle

You scientists wanted us dead… it's not gonna happen.

Cab driver

Who said I wanted to kill you?

_The cab driver pushes himself up against the wall._

Elle

I though it was obvious!

_Elle sends out an electric wire out from her hands and attaches it to the Cab driver's neck._

Elle (CONT'D)

You're gonna show us where and how to find my father, got it?

Cab driver

I can't.

Elle

(Forcefully)

Yes you can!

_Elle lifts the Cab driver up off the ground using her electric wires._

Cab driver

(Interrogated)

Your dad isn't where you think he is.

Elle

Then where is he?

_Elle sends out more wires and grabs his legs. She then turns him upside down._

Cab driver

I don't know! They said something about going to another Lab, I don't know which one!

Elle

Give me 1 good reason for me not to leave you on the Empire State Building… over night.

Cab driver

Someone would see you.

Elle

I really doubt it. Unlock the doors.

_The Cab driver unlocks the doors using his BEEPER._

Luke

Jeez, I almost died in there.

_Jesse, Luke and Nikki get out of the car and walk away from the alley. Elle pulls herself through the gap and stands on the roof. _

Nikki

What are we doing with him?

Cab driver

I won't say anything. Please…

_The Cab driver stands against the wall and slides down._

Elle

There ya go. He won't say a thing.

Luke

And you believe him?

_Nikki goes through the Cab driver's bag on the floor._

Jesse

We've got too much to worry about, what's one more powerless loser? I mean, come on… look at him.

_Nikki stops looking through the Cab driver's bag. She looks at the Cab driver. _

Luke

I guess. But we've gotta be sure.

Nikki

Guys look… his business address book.

_Nikki shows them a black book._

Cab driver

(Angrily mutters under voice)

Damn it.

Jesse

I take it this is important?

Cab driver

You can't touch that.

Elle

Too bad.

_Nikki throws the book at Elle and she catches it. Elle flicks through the book. _

Elle

Hey look, here's your address. Unless you're planning on moving… we weren't here. Got that?

_Elle gives the book to Jesse and he puts it in his jacket pocket. _

SCENE 37 INT. CAFÉ, TABLE BY WINDOW- DAY

Jesse

Okay so let's get this straight.

_Luke, Jesse, Elle, Nikki each have a sandwich on a plate in front of them. Luke is almost finished but the others have hardly started. _

Jesse (CONT'D)

We are going around to every address in this book looking for any clue of where your dad is?

Luke

Yeah I think so. But… there are a lot of places to go to.

_Jesse takes a bite of his sandwich. _

Elle

We could figure out which is someone's home, which is a public area and which is private.

Nikki

What if it's not marked on the phone book?

Elle

We can use road directory and ask.

Jesse

What if it's not in the road directory and nobody's heard of it?

Elle

Then it's likely their hiding something. We'll go there.

_Luke stuffs the last of his sandwich into his mouth. Nikki and Elle take a bite of their own sandwich. _

Luke

So it comes down to elimination?

Elle

Not necessarily. But that's a good start.

_Luke pulls a donut out of his jacket pocket. Elle looks at him disturbingly. _

Nikki

This is a lot harder than it was when we left school.

Elle

I guess there weren't as many problems.

Luke

You don't wanna go back, do you?

Nikki

No! It's like baking a cake, it looks easy but when you start to make it… some things go wrong. You know, you run out of flour, the milks gone off, there are no more eggs… that kindda thing.

Jesse

Metaphorically speaking, you're exactly right. You know, I don't think I've ever baked a cake before.

_Elle looks out the window as if she were focusing on something. Jesse, Luke and Nikki look as well. _

Luke

Is that Mr. Cole?

_Mr. Cole gets out of a cab and stands next to a post. He is talking to someone on his phone. _

Nikki

It is. What's he doing here?

Elle

Looking for us, probably. You know, I think the Principal knew more about my dad than he said.

Jesse

Is there a back way get out of here?

_Mr. Cole walks towards the café._

Elle

It's over there.

_Elle points to the counter and the door behind it. They get up and rush to get out of the café through the back._

COOK

Hey you can't go through there.

_Jesse accidentally knocks the cook out the way but keeps going._

Mr. Cole

Excuse me, did four teenagers go in there?

Cook

Yeah!

_Mr. Cole goes through the back door. _

Cook (CONT'D)

Sir that's out of bounds, you can't go in there!

_The cook rolls his eyes._

SCENE 38 EXT. CAFÉ, ALLEYWAY- DAY

_Luke, Jesse, Nikki and Elle run out the back door and into the alleyway. They look around for a way out. _

Elle

Guys over here, quick he's following us.

_Elle points to a ladder leading up to the roof. _

Luke

Up on the roof?

Nikki

How do we get up there fast enough?

Jesse

Go faster than we are now. Nikki you go first.

_Nikki climbs up the ladder. Then Elle climbs after her. Then Luke and then Jesse climb the ladder._

Elle

He's coming, hurry up.

Mr. Cole

Hey! Guys calm down. I'm here to help!

_Mr. Cole shouts from the bottom of the building._

Luke

You're a teacher… you get payed to say that.

Mr. Cole

No the other teachers don't know I'm here. I knew you were breaking out of the school that night. I was in the computer room with Elle.

Elle

You let us to break out!

Nikki

We can't trust you, we've got this far on our own!

Mr. Cole

Elle your father is a good friend of mine, I want nothing more than to help get him out of there, Where ever he may be!

Elle

(Sarcastically)

Sure, you can help if you can catch us!

_Elle starts to run across to the other side of the building._

Luke

What?

Elle

Just run!

_Luke, Elle, Jesse and Nikki run to the other side of the building. They jump off and land on a truck roof. Mr. Cole climbs the ladder with hardly touching it. He runs a few metres and the jumps straight onto the truck. _

Luke

Nice one Elle.

Elle

How was I supposed to know he could do that?

Mr. Cole

So have you though of a plan?

Nikki

Yeah, but it only involves four people.

Mr. Cole

Okay, who wants to go home?

_The truck pulls around the corner and everyone moves with it._

Jesse

Sir, I don't want this to sound mean but… none of us are leaving, we don't need your help and we don't want it.

Mr. Cole

Fine, I tried. At least let me follow you.

Elle

Sorry?

Mr. Cole

Well you really have no choice.

Luke

I can't believe this.

_Nikki looks at her watch._

Nikki

Guys we have to get off this truck.

Jesse

Follow us all you want, just don't get involved.

Mr. Cole

I can't promise that.

_Jesse jumps off the truck as it stops. Elle and Luke jump after Jesse and then help Nikki off. _

Nikki

I think avoiding Mr. Cole will be harder than it seems. He always did appear at unexpected times.

SCENE 39 EXT. FACTORY, GATES- DAY

_Elle, Jesse, Luke and Nikki wait outside the factory gates to discus the plan. They hide behind some bushes._

Elle

When we get past that gate, the rest will be cake.

Luke

Don't talk to me about cake, the last thing I ate was a salad sandwich… and I'm really looking forward to desert.

_Luke pats his stomach._

Jesse

Stop thinking with you're stomach and get down to business. Lunch is not for another 2 hours.

Luke

Sorry.

Elle

I'm going now, so get ready to run.

_Elle turns invisible and runs up to the gates. She tampers with the camera and pulls out the cords. _

Jesse

Did you do it, Elle?

Elle

Yeah, I've done it. Let's go.

_Jesse, Luke and Nikki runs towards the gates and crouch behind a large box._

Jesse

There are 3 men near the entrance, I can't see much further than that. I think they've put some kind of a shield up.

Luke

I thought you could see through anything?

Jesse

I can… its shields that stop me.

Elle

You know... I'm 1 step closer to finding my dad, thanks to you guys.

Luke

Okay, we've had our moment, I'm hungry and I wanna get on with it.

Nikki

Fair enough. There's a fire inside, I can smell it. It could be something small… Bunsen burner maybe?

Elle

They're probably just using it for heating chemicals. Jesse can you see any weapons?

Jesse

Nah, but they might have some.

Nikki

They might not. It's possible they didn't think anyone would get past the camera and electric fence… and barking dogs.

_Luke and Elle brake open the gates. Nikki, Jesse, Luke and Elle walk up to the door._

CAMERAMAN

How did you get past the security?

Elle

That really doesn't matter now. What we're doing is a good question though, would you like to ask us that one?

Cameraman

You're trespassing. Please leave immediately.

Jesse

Sorry, no can do. We're looking for Marvin McKenzie. Do you know where he is?

Cameraman

No, please leave the premises.

Elle

According to all maps and data, this place doesn't even exist. Why is that?

Cameraman

I'm calling security.

_Luke and Elle grab the door and rip it off its hinges._

Elle

Call security, but you're gonna have a hard time keeping them conscious.

INT. FACTORY, FRONT DESK- DAY

_Elle, Luke, Jesse and Nikki walk straight in the doorway._

Nikki

(Happily)

Hi. You should probably run now.

_There are 6 men standing in the waiting. _

SECURITY 1

Are we supposed to be scared of 13 year olds?

Luke

For you're information, we're 16 and yes, you should be.

SECURITY 2

You're joking right?

Elle

Oh, you guys must have come after we ripped off the solid metal door. You could find out for yourself I suppose, but I don't suggest it.

_The men laugh. Elle makes electric balls with her hands. Luke's eyes go green. Nikki begins to throb and Jesse gets a purple tinge to his skin._

SECURITY 3

Oh god.

_All the security guards look scared and confused. They stand staring at Luke, Jesse, Elle and Nikki. _

SECURITY 4

Run, you idiots!

_The security guards runs out of the factory and look at the metal door as they leave._

SCENE 40 INT. FACTORY, FRONT DESK- DAY

_Jesse, Luke, Nikki and Elle stand next to a counter._

Jesse

Well, that was easy.

Luke

You know, we're so much scarier together.

Nikki

Team work does pays off.

_Elle picks up a file from the desk and flicks through it._

Elle

(Disappointed)

He's not here.

Jesse

How do you know?

_The others gather around Elle._

Elle

This file has every little detail about this place. My dad's name would be on here. You can cross this place of the list.

Luke

We've got heaps of places to check yet… but first…lunch.

_Elle, Jesse and Nikki laugh. There's a loud BANG in the next room._

Nikki

Looks like we have more company.

Jesse

Don't bother, come on.

EXT. FACTORY, GATES- DAY

_Luke, Nikki, Jesse and Elle leave the building a make a run for the_ _entrance._

MONTAGE- Luke, Jesse, Nikki and Elle visit many different labs and factories in search of Marvin

-- Luke, Jesse, Nikki and Elle fighting off men from Lab 1

-- Luke, Jesse, Nikki and Elle fighting off men from Lab 2

-- Luke, Jesse, Nikki and Elle fighting off men from Lab 3

-- Luke, Jesse, Nikki and Elle fighting off men from Lab 4

-- Luke, Jesse, Nikki and Elle fighting off men from Lab 5

SCENE 42 INT. CAFÉ, TABLE BY WINDOW- DAY

_Luke is very hungry and eats his roll quickly. Mr. Cole walks up to the counter pays for their food and takes a seat behind them._

Nikki

Luke, Luke. Slow down.

Luke

Sorry. You were saying…?

Elle

There is only 1 more place on the list, the space station. It would be a great place to hide my dad. They must have changed locations at the last minute cos dad wasn't at the old lab.

Jesse

Maybe they took your dad's phone to another place cos they knew you would track it?

Elle

Maybe. I say we get started real soon, who knows what their doing to him?

Luke

They might be armed coz of the high security there.

_Luke tries to talk with food in his mouth._

Nikki

That's true.

Jesse

If it's not blocked I could use my x-ray vision or we could take a chance if it is blocked.

Mr. Cole

Or I could get you in.

_Mr. Cole turns around to talk to them._

Jesse

(Annoyed)

Oh jeez, I thought we told you not to get involved.

Mr. Cole

You could really use my help right now.

_Luke continues to eat the last of his roll._

Elle

And how exactly would your help, help us?

Mr. Cole

I know someone who works there. I could create a diversion and you could sneak in.

Nikki

I don't think our aim was to sneak… who ever took Elle's dad deserves to know they've been defeated.

_Nikki signals to Luke that he has a piece of carrot on his bottom lip._

Mr. Cole

I don't think you know these people, they will go to any length to reach their goal.

Elle

Which is?

Mr. Cole

I don't know what their main goal is, but at this point its use your dad for research and destroy anyone who gets in their way.

Jesse

To defeat someone you have to be able to think on your feet, if we're too organised and one of us is put in a situation were we have to drop the plan, the rest of us will be totally clueless. If we go in there with an idea and an aim, it's more likely we'll come out alive.

Nikki

Sorry Mr. Cole but we know what we've gotta do… and we can do that with out you.

Mr. Cole

I'm not giving up, remember if you get into trouble… give me a yell… I'll be somewhere close anyway.

_Mr. Cole leaves the table. Jesse freezes for a moment. _

Jesse

Mr. Cole!

_Mr. Cole makes his way back to the table._

Luke

Jesse what are you doing?

Mr. Cole

Yeah?

Jesse

Get us in, that's it, you leave. Can you do that?

_Mr. Cole smiles. Elle, Nikki and Luke look curious. Mr. Cole sits _

_down._

Elle

Are you sure about this?

Jesse

Yeah, it'll save time, you wanna get your dad out A.S.A.P, right?

Elle

Right.

SCENE 43 INT. SPACE STATION, MR. COLE'S CAR- DAY

_Mr. Cole is dressed as a teacher in a black coat. Elle, Nikki, Luke and Jesse wear a student's outfit. They each have a note book for directions._

Mr. Cole

Okay guys listen up, we've pasted the first stage of getting in already…

Jesse

(Curious)

What was the first stage?

Mr. Cole

Well, you need an appointment to get in, it usually takes weeks but I have a few connections so…

Elle

You're not trying to take control, are you?

Mr. Cole

I said I'd get you in, we've been through this, you're my students and we're here researching different types of rocks.

Luke

We know that. Can we just go already?

Mr. Cole

If we don't make it pasted the gate you won't get in at all.

Elle

He's right. Now, we've gotta do this like we're actually students.

Mr. Cole

Thank you. Now let's go.

_They open the doors of the car and make their way to security check 1. _

SCENE 44 EXT. SPACE STATION, CHECK 1, METAL DETECTOR- DAY

_Three Guards use a metal detector to check for weapons on Luke, Elle, Nikki, Jesse and Mr. Cole._

Elle

Excuse me, do you have a tissue?

GUARD 1

Yeah, over in the box.

_The Guard walks Elle over to his control box and watches her take a tissue. Elle drops her note book so the Guard picks it up for her. As he is picking up her note book Elle takes a map of the Space Station from the control box, screws it up and puts it in her tissue. She then picks the tissue in her pocket. _

Elle

Thanks.

_The Guard hands Elle her note book. _

GUARD 2

Okay, you can go on.

SCENE 45 EXT. SPACE STATION, CHECK 2, PHYSICAL EXAMINATION- DAY

_Elle is the first to get checked. Elle is patted down by a Guard. _

Elle

Excuse me, what are you doing?

_Elle is not happy about the man examining her. Elle sees a white limo parked outside, the same as the scientist's she saw take her father. _

CHECKMAN 1

Sorry Miss, I'm just following orders.

Elle

Okay here, take my jacket.

_Elle gives him her jacket._

Elle

Does it look like I'm hiding anything? Your hands are lingering around my butt.

_Jesse, Luke and Nikki smile. _

Check man 1

No Miss, go ahead.

Elle

(Agitated)

Thank you.

_Elle begins walks to the Check In station._

SCENE 46 INT. SPACE STATION, CHECK IN, DESK- DAY

_Mr. Cole, Jesse, Luke, Elle and Nikki sign in at the desk. A man is at the desk on a computer._

CHECK IN MAN

Name, school and reason for attending please?

Mr. Cole

Mr. Jacob Cole, Oakwood high, rock examination. These are my students, Abby Green…

_Mr. Cole points to Nikki. _

Mr. Cole (CONT'D)

Robert James…

Mr_. Cole points to Jesse._

Mr. Cole (CONT'D)

Peter Jensen…

_Mr. Cole points to Luke. _

Mr. Cole (CONT'D)

And Joanna… Bean.

_Mr. Cole points to Elle. _

Check in man

Is 'Bean' with an 'a'?

Mr. Cole

Yes.

Check In Man

Okay, you can go into the next room, there'll be someone coming to collect you soon...

SCENE 47 INT. SPACE STATION, HALL- DAY

_Luke, Elle, Jesse, Nikki and Mr. Cole sit on chairs while they wait for their tour guide. _

Elle

(Whispers sarcastically)

Bean? My name is Bean!

Mr. Cole

What? I like Beans.

_Elle rolls her eyes and Jesse laughs. Luke holds his stomach and Nikki looks at the walls. _

Elle

Hey, you guys are lucky, you're Green, Jensen and James.

Jesse

You've gotta find the control room. Did you get the map?

Elle

It's in my tissue… just as planned.

_Jesse smiles._

Nikki

Oh, don't get up.

Elle

(Curiously)

Why?

Nikki

There are cameras every where. If I sit on top of you, it'll cover up your sudden disappearance.

_Nikki walks over to Elle and sits on top of her. Elle turns invisible and Nikki stands up again. She pretends to adjust her belt and sit back down. _

Jesse

Good luck.

Elle

(Whispers)

Thanks!

SCENE 48 INT. SPACE STATION, ROCK ROOM- DAY

_Jesse, Luke, Nikki and Mr. Cole walk into the Rock Room to find a lady waiting for them._

OLIVIA

Hi my name's Olivia Kreuk. I'm your guide.

_Olivia looks around for another person._

Olivia (CONT'D)

(Confused)

I'm sorry, I was told there were 4 of you.

Mr. Cole

There are 4 of us.

Olivia

No, four students and one teacher. Oh well, my mistake.

_Luke grins._

Luke

So, have all of these rocks come from outer space?

_Jesse, Luke, Nikki and Mr. Cole look at all the cabinets._

Olivia

Yes, every one. None are fake, if that's what you mean?

_Olivia moves towards the cabinets._

Olivia (CONT'D)

There are a few you are allowed to actually pick up. Would you like to have a look?

Luke

Cool.

Nikki

Yeah, sure.

_Olivia uses her keys to open the cabinet with the touchable rocks in it. _

Jesse

What are they made from?

_Olivia hands 1 rock to each person._

Olivia

These ones are normal quart rocks that you could find on earth in just about any where. A lot are iron, but the ones we can't touch haven't been fully tested yet, so we're unsure.

INSERT- green rock that Jesse is holding up to the light.

BACK TO SCENE

SCENE 49 INT. SPACE STATION, CONTROL ROOM- DAY

_Elle is sitting at a computer next to many televisions that show the cameras view. Elle hears a noise behind her as she tries to cut off the cameras. A man takes a swipe at her but misses. _

Elle

Don't mess with me.

_Elle backs him up to a wall as her eyes become almost electric balls._

CONTROL ROOM MANAGER

(Scared)

What the hell are you?

Elle

(Angrily)

An every day girl who wants my dad back… but someone won't give him back to me.

Control Room Manager

(Frightened)

What makes you think he's here?

Elle

It's the last place on our list, and if I remember seeing it correctly the same limo that took my dad is parked out the front of this building.

Control Room Manager

There is no white limo.

Elle

See, now I know he is here for sure, there's a camera on that area 24/7. You screwed up, well done, I'm sure your boss will be real happy with you.

_Elle outs a cage of electricity around the man so he can't get out. Elle continues to disconnect the cameras._

SCENE 50 INT. SPACE STATION, ROCK ROOM- DAY

_Olivia's lips move as if she is talking but there is no noise coming out. Jesse looks up at the camera and the red light goes off. He looks at another camera and the red light has gone off too. Mr. Cole and Jesse communicate by nodding at each other. _

SCENE 51 INT. SPACE STATION, CONTROL ROOM- DAY

_The man is still lying on the floor in a cage._

Elle

Hey. Where's your tape?

_Elle turns around to talk to the man._

Control Room Manager

(Scared)

It's…it's in the top draw… of the desk, over there.

_Elle takes the sticky tape out of the draw and walks back over to the man._

Elle

All I want is dad back, is that too much to ask?

_The electric cage fades. Elle tapes the man's hands and feet. She then tapes his mouth and she walks out taking the tape with her._

SCENE 52 INT. SPACE STATION, ROCK ROOM- DAY

_Elle walks through the door. She throws the tape at Jesse and he catches it._

Olivia

What is going on? Security will be in here any second now.

_Jesse pushes her onto a chair._

Jesse

There were 4 students, no mistake. But while you were here blabbering on about some stupid rocks, our friend, Elle was disconnecting the cameras.

Olivia

Smart, but not smart enough. When you disconnect the cameras, you set off an alarm.

Elle

Well then, we must be pretty smart cos I deactivated the alarm before I even touched the cameras. Sorry lady, but we're gonna tie you up now.

_Jesse starts to tie her up. Olivia ties to run._

Elle (CONT'D)

Sit down!

_Elle uses her electric wires to push Olivia back into her seat._

Elle (CONT'D)

I thought all of you were men.

_Jesse finishes tying Olivia up._

Olivia

All of who?

_Elle looks at a giant rock in the cabinet which is 'out of bounds'._

Nikki

Liar! You know what she's talking about.

Jesse

Any person highly educated in the ways of science would know exactly what we are talking about. You are a professional, aren't you?

_Olivia glares at Jesse evilly._

Luke

Miss Smarty Pants got told.

Elle

That's a very large… fake rock you have there.

Olivia

What makes you think it's fake?

_Mr. Cole, Luke and Nikki take a look around._

Elle

My dad's a scientist. Those are crystals of some sort, they only form like that around something. How about we take a look?

Olivia

You can't get in, you need a key.

_Elle smashes the glass with her fists and breaks the lock from inside. Olivia looks amazed and frightened._

Elle

Well, you don't 'need' a key.

_Elle lifts up the cabinet lid. Picks up the rock and drops it. The crystals shatter and there is a small metal ball left. Jesse, Luke, Nikki and Mr. Cole look over at the ball._

Nikki

Hiding some thing Miss Kreuk?

_Olivia looks guilty._

Mr. Cole

She sure is.

Jesse

Open it.

_Elle twists the top half of the ball and it comes off to reveal a small key._

Luke

(Pushy)

What is that for? Talk lady! We haven't got all century.

Olivia

You're not getting one word out of me.

Elle

Luke, check the other rocks.

_Luke begins smashing the other rocks. _

Elle (CONT'D)

If you won't talk on your own, I'll make you talk.

Olivia

How do you plan on doing that?

_Elle thinks for a second. Jesse whispers in Elle's ear._

Elle

Do you know that it's actually possible to put a person into a trance by using a combination of gasses?

Olivia

It may be true but where exactly are you going to get it from, it's only used by doctors.

Jesse

This might sound a little far fetched, I'm a gas machine.

Olivia

I don't want to know about your disgusting habits.

_Luke lifts up the glass cabinet base to reveal a control panel with number of switches and buttons._

Luke

Bingo!

_Elle, Mr. Cole, Nikki and Jesse rush over to the cabinet to look at what Luke had found._

Elle

How many control rooms do you have? Doesn't look too complicated, pretty simple really.

_Olivia looks down. _

Elle (CONT'D)

(Sarcastically)

There's even a cute, little key hole… wonder what that does.

_Elle smiles at Olivia as she puts the key in its hole. The cabinet behind them slides across to reveal an opening. _

Luke

Whoa, how cool is that? That's something you'd see in a movie.

Elle

What I don't get is why you'd call this a Space Station when really it has nothing to do with space at all. You don't have any rockets or telescopes. Just hidden controls, fake rocks and sliding doors. You're pathetic.

_Luke shakes his head. Jesse, Nikki and Luke follow Elle into the sliding door._

Mr. Cole

You guys don't mind if I tag along do you?

Elle

Nah, come on. You might come in handy.

_Mr. Cole tapes Olivia's mouth and follows the others._

SCENE 53 INT. SPACE STATION, SECRET ROOM- DAY

_Elle, Jesse, Nikki, Mr. Cole and Luke crouch down behind some metal bars at the top of the stair case. The room below is full of Lab equipment and scientists in white coats. _

Elle

There he is, there's my dad.

Mr. Cole

We can't just sneak right past them, there must be a few hundred people down there.

Jesse

Hold on, we can't use our abilities… there are active chemicals down there too. We can't take them one by one cos there's too many.

Luke

We've gotta get them out somehow.

Nikki

Any ideas?

Elle

I got it… there was an emergency evacuation button on the hidden controls.

Mr. Cole

And then what?

Nikki

Set the building on fire?

Mr. Cole

That's murder.

Nikki

Not if we don't start the fire.

Elle

How else do we start a fire without us starting it?

Jesse

The chemicals.

_Elle bends over as she heads for the entrance._

SCENE 54 INT. SPACE SATATION, ROCK ROOM- DAY

_A LOUD BELL goes off as Jesse and Nikki stand by the secret sliding door._

Elle

They're coming!

_White coated men pour out of the entrance. _

SCIENTIST 1

Olivia, who did this?

_As scientists keep running out the entrance Scientist 1 takes the tape off Olivia. The other men head to a secret chamber past the rock room. _

Olivia

They're here… they're hiding.

_The scientists stop pouring out the door so Nikki and Jesse go into the Secret room._

Scientist 1

Who are? Did they hurt you?

_Elle throws the metal ball that had the key in it at the man's head. _

Scientist 1

Elle McKenzie! Here for your father, I suppose? You can't have him.

Elle

Wanna bet?

SCENE 55 INT. SPACE STATION, SECRET ROOM- DAY

_Jesse and Nikki run down the stairs to find a man in his forties. Jesse and Nikki approach him._

Nikki

Hey!

SCIENTIST 2

You're not supposed to be in here.

_The scientist walks towards Jesse and Nikki. _

Jesse

Which of these chemicals cause fire?

Scientist 2

Now, now… I can't tell you that.

_The man walks up close to Jesse and Nikki. Nikki's eyes turn red._

Nikki

You can… and you will.

SCENE 56 INT. SPACE STATION, ROCK ROOM- DAY

_Elle, Luke and Mr. Cole ready themselves. Jesse and Nikki come running out of the Secret room and shut the door behind them._

Scientist 1

You don't scare me Elle, I've been testing your kind for years. Your dad is a very suborn man, I suppose you are too.

_The main lights go off but the corner light stays on._

Elle

Just because you test my "kind" doesn't mean you're immune to us!

Scientist 1

No you're right it doesn't, but I don't think you have the guts to hurt somebody.

Elle

Then you're incredibly wrong!

_Elle fires an electric ball at the man. He presses a button on his badge and another dozen men come rushing into the room._

Jesse

Elle find your dad, we'll take these, no problem!

Elle

Thanks guys!

_Elle runs off to find her dad. The men are trying to come at Mr. Cole, Luke, Nikki and Jesse all at once._

Nikki

You want some? Let's go!

MONTAGE- Jesse, Luke, Nikki and Mr. Cole fighting white coated scientists

-- Nikki turns her whole self into a ball of fire and knocks out 3 men.

-- Mr. Cole is using his mind to move things around the room and knock people out.

-- Luke poisons a person by touching him.

-- Jesse looks a scar on Scientist 1's neck as he swipes a punch at him.

BACK TO SCENE

FLASBACK- Jesse being tested on as a child.

-- Scientist 1 and his scar.

-- Jesse in a confined room being gassed as Scientist 1 watches.

BACK TO SCENE

MONTAGE- Jesse, Luke, Nikki and Mr. Cole fighting white coated scientists

-- Jesse is knocked into a wall.

-- Objects fly across the room.

-- Nikki looks at the doors to the Secret room and it is glowing red as the fire ties to brake through the metal.

BACK TO SCENE

Scientist 1

Remember me? Don't tell me you thought I was dead. I am immune… thanks to you.

_Jesse sees Elle carrying her dad out as he is lodge against the wall by Scientist 1. Jesse pushes him off and calls the others._

Jesse

Guys, come on… Elle's got her dad!

_Scientist 1 tries to stop them but Luke throws a rock at his head and knocks him out._

Jesse (CONT'D)

This place is gonna blow!

EXT. SPACE STATION, ENTRANCE- DAY

_Jesse, Nikki, Mr. Cole and Elle run out of The Station. Elle carries her father on her back._

SCENE 57 EXT. SPACE STATION, ENTRANCE- DAY

_Elle lays her father down because he is unconscious. Jesse, Nikki and Mr. Cole gather round. _

Elle

Dad?

_Elle tries to wake her dad up but he won't wake._

Nikki

Luke! Where's Luke! He's still in there!

Jesse

Go! Go back for him!

_Nikki runs into the building as it burns furiously._

Marvin

Elle, you found me.

_Marvin opens his eyes._

Elle

Oh dad! I love you so much.

_Marvin smiles and hugs Elle. _

Elle

(Curiously scared)

Jesse, where's Luke and Nikki?

Jesse

Luke was still in there, Nikki went after him.

_Elle looks frightened as she stands up next to Jesse to look at the smoke in the sky. There's a LOUD EXPLOSION from the building as the smoke forms a mushroom._

Elle

(Angry and frightened)

No! No! Luke! Nikki!

_Elle cries and tries to go after Luke and Nikki but Jesse holds her back. She hugs Jesse as Mr. Cole helps Marvin up. _

Elle

They can't be dead, they can't be!

THE END!


End file.
